Butch And Femme
by Roxius
Summary: Maybe hiding her true feelings wouldn't turn out as simple as Meryl had hoped. 30 random sentences of Meryl X Mei Ling, mentioned MerylXWolf. Sentences take place at times during and after MGS4. Warning: Shoujo ai, yuri, and crack pairing! Please R & R!


Title: Butch And Femme

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/General

Theme: 50 sentences

Pairing: Meryl X Mei Ling

Summary: Maybe hiding her true feelings wouldn't turn out as simple as Meryl had hoped. 30 random sentences of Meryl X Mei Ling, mentioned MerylXWolf. Sentences take place at times during and after MGS4. Warning: Shoujo ai, yuri, and crack pairing! Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Meet**

When Meryl and Mei Ling met again aboard the USS Missouri, both girls were amazed by how much the other had changed over the years.

**2. Kiss**

Meryl knew damn well she and Mei Ling shouldn't be kissing, especially right after the wedding...but she couldn't help herself.

**3. Friend**

"Remember, Meryl...I'm your friend. If you ever have any problems, you can talk to me. I'll always be there for you..."

**4. Jealous**

Mei Ling tried to keep herself from feeling jealous of Johnny as she watched him and Meryl kiss passionately.

**5. See**

"Dammit, Mei Ling!" Meryl shouted through her tears, "What is it that you see in me? Don't throw away your whole life over some ridiculous affections you have for me!

**6. Dress**

Mei Ling really thought Meryl looked beautiful in her wedding dress...even if she did have bulky shoulders.

**7. Butt**

Right before Johnny could grab Mei Ling's butt, Meryl clenched his arm tightly and hissed, "Dammit, Johnny! I already told you! That's my bitch, and her ass belongs to ME!"

**8. Codec**

"Make sure to call me on my codec when you finish working...okay?"

**9. Song**

Mei Ling wanted to think up of a good song to sing that expressed her feelings for Meryl, but the fact she had no experience in writing lyrics or singing whatsoever hindered her progress.

**10. Happy**

After all the terrible things that had happened in her life, Meryl felt real happiness as she held Mei Ling in her arms.

**11. Answer**

Johnny couldn't take it anymore; he just wanted to know the truth. "Meryl...are you...are you cheating on me?"

**12. Butch**

Mei Ling knew poor Snake and his balls were screwed the moment he told Meryl she looked "kind of butch".

**13. Femme**

Even Johnny, Meryl's own husband, had to agree Mei Ling was way more feminine than her.

**14. Other**

"Did...did you ever love someone?" Mei Ling asked, causing Meryl to recall a certain female sniper on a snowy Alaskan island long ago...

**15. Mission**

Mei Ling gave Meryl one last hug before they began the assault on Outer Haven. "Please...come back alive..." she whispered into the red-haired girl's ear before letting her go.

**16. Job**

"You got a nice job, huh? Being a captain and all..." Meryl commented as she dragged her fingers through Mei Ling's soft hair.

**17. Game**

Sneaking out of the house and back in the middle of the night to meet Mei Ling was a S-ranked mission for Meryl all on its own.

**18. Shock**

Johnny had quite the shock when he walked in on Meryl and Mei Ling sharing some whipped cream...using their tongues.

**19. Crack**

"Aren't...aren't we kind of a crack pairing, or something?"

**20. Hero**

Snake was a true hero...and this has nothing to do with Meryl and Mei Ling having sex on the couch while Johnny was out buying beer.

**21. Pet**

"What kind of pet would you want?" "Umm...a wolf..." "Uh, how about just a Corgi or something?"

**22. Swear**

Meryl grabbed Mei Ling powerfully by the shoulders, gave her a passionate kiss, and cried, "DAMMIT, FUCK JOHNNY! MEI LING...I WANT YOU!"

**23. Memory**

As she laid in bed with Mei Ling, painful memories of Shadow Moses began to resurface in Meryl's mind. 'Wolf...'

**24. Potatoes**

The potato soup Mei Ling had attempted to make tasted like utter shit, but Meryl ate it all anyway just to make her happy.

**25. Telephone**

Johnny walked into the room while Meryl was busy doing the taxes and said nervously, "Uh...there's someone named 'Ms.Please-Fuck-Me-Meryl' on the phone...I think it's for you..."

**26. Innocence**

Both Meryl and Mei Ling had given up their innocence long, long ago.

**27. Heaven**

Meryl had committed so many sins in her life (what with shooting people and all), she wondered if she could even go to heaven, although she wasn't too religious in the first place. Mei Ling, however, assured her she would.

**28. Hair**

"Maybe people wouldn't think you were so butch if you had long hair..." Mei Ling commented, causing her to get an angry look from her girlfriend.

**29. Hide**

"What is that?" Johnny questions, noticing the red mark on her neck she tried so hard to hide behind her necklace; Meryl reflexively covers it with a hand and acts surprised.

**30. Supernova**

The first kiss was like an explosion, and the second kiss was like a supernova.

* * *

A/N: ...I do not even know why I wrote about this pairing. I don't even like this pairing. I like Meryl X Sniper Wolf better, but I think Mei Ling looks hot in MGS4 and Meryl is such a dyke, so...meh! Just read it and please review! I'm really obsessed with MGS right now so I'm writing alot of fics!


End file.
